


The need has changed to a full blown inferno

by NtheDemon



Series: Finding your Soul with a Whimper [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Wonho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Confused Hyungwon, Confusion, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hyungwon, Remember the werewolf that hurt Wonho?, Telepath Chae, Werewolf Turning, Werewolf Wonho, Wonho saves the day, Worried Kihyun, Yeah he is about to make an appearance, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NtheDemon/pseuds/NtheDemon
Summary: A lot has changed for Chae Hyungwon, not only did he rescue a werewolf from the streets, using his gift but he fell in love with said werewolf. Wonho had bitten him in the middle of the first time they slept together, and the couple had some adjusting to do but for once in his entire life Hyungwon is happy. He had love and his close friends enjoyed being around Wonho and himself so everything in his world was perfect.....Until one day while at work he was having issues focusing, he was hot all over and could feel himself getting wet were he never thought possible.. What has happening to him and could Wonho help fix it?--Second Part to A Whispered Growl--





	1. Is the heat turned up?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real alpha/omega smut fanfic so please be gentle

_Hot... Why the hell was it so hot in the cafe?_  

Hyungwon kept fanning himself with anything he could come in contact with, he was honestly at a loss on to why he was feeling like this. He didn't think he caught anything, he knew he had been eating the way he was supposed to because Wonho was hell bent on making sure his mate was taken care of. Irritating at first, but it was nice to know that even when he hated people, he had that one person to make him feel better. Though thanks to Wonho, Hyungwon wasn't just a telepath anymore, no the first time they slept together he was bitten and since then he has been dealing with his body's changes to things. 

"Are you feeling wolfy or something? You keep fanning yourself." His best friend Kihyun said appearing out of no where, and even he jumped, before letting out a sigh and a shrug of his shoulders. "I have no fucking clue honestly." And that was all he needed to say before turning and waving at his friend, "I am gonna go get some air." Before the other answered he was already going out the backdoor hoping against hope that the cool night air would help his calm down and feel better. Once he was outside, his dark eyes looked up seeing the moon, he felt a prickle in his skin which Wonho told him would happen when their kind was close to the change but it was still something that he really had to get used to. It was different, not only having the ability to hear thoughts, but now he had enhanced smell and sight. Hyungwon was still getting used to it.

That's when he felt it, something was moving closer to him, and it didn't feel like a mortal.. it felt like one of his kind. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all because as the moments passed Hyungwon was feeling weaker and he was burning up. He felt a slick running down the back of his thighs and he was doing his very best to stay up right but he felt danger and he had no way to call Wonho. Feeling a wave of heat hit him right in the gut, he fell into a nearby wall behind him, and he let out a whimper that was probably more loud than he intended. It hurt, it physically hurt him and brought tears to his eyes as he tried to focus on what was happening to him. "Well well what do we have here?" A growl came to his left and all he could do was freeze for a moment as the shadow came closer, "An omega going into heat? And you smell so good pet, I can't wait to taste you!" That comment made him want to vomit, the thought of another touching him wasn't settling well within him, "Don't you fucking touch me." Hyungwon said through clenched teeth, trying to fight the pain that his body was feeling, he was doing his very best because he was not only hurting but he was terrified. 

Watching the wolf move in front of him, Hyungwon tried his best to stay as close to the wall as he could, he didn't want to risk touching the other. He was tall but stocky with muscles that Hyungwon himself was certain he used to hurt others, the man in front of him seemed to just take what he wanted and right now he was in the cross hairs. "By the way gorgeous, the name is Hansung, you will need to know the name you are going to screaming for." Hyungwon was certain he was about to vomit now, even if he wasn't what he was, he would never be near someone like this Hansung. "Go to hell." That was all he could spat, trying to control the turmoil his body was going through now. "Don't worry baby, you are an omega, a bitch and your heat is only going to get worse the more you fight so how's about you give in and let me take care of you like a good little slut." 

Then he felt Hansung reach for him, and he flung his long arm back and hit his hands away which made the other werewolf growl, "Little bitch needs to behave before he gets hurt." Hyungwon actually hissed at the werewolf and bared his teeth but the other was stronger and a bit quicker so before he knew it, he was pinned on the ground with another on top of him grinding against him. He felt the arousal, sure he did, but it didn't feel right. It wasn't Wonho, it wasn't his mate, it wasn't his alpha... and all his body did was cry for his wolf. "WONHO! WONHO PLEASE!" Was all he could yell because he knew that something deep within him that his alpha would now he was in trouble. A slap came across his face and he cried out in pain, "Shut the fuck up! Why are you crying for that pathetic wolf! He is a disgrace to his kind, I should have killed him when a had the chance!" Hyungwon's eyes narrowed and he saw red, something within him snapped, and he didn't care how badly he hurt because no one would talk about his mate in that manner. "Shut the fuck up! Who are you to pass judgement on him! You are pinning me to the ground to take what you want! You are the pathetic one!" He started thrashing against the wolf, he wasn't going to go down without a fight, and he knew he had to try to extend the amount of time until Wonho showed up. Hansung slammed Hyungwon against the ground knocking the wind out of him, "You are mine you little slut, go ahead and cry for Wonho, he isn't coming for you!" 

That made Hyungwon fight harder but he felt weaker by each passing moment, he couldn't fight for long, he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. It seemed Hansung realized that because he felt a yank on the work shirt that he was wearing then it was ripped from his body. Hyungwon couldn't stop the whimper that happened, he was terrified because he knew that his entire body was twisting in pain and he couldn't fight anymore. He felt Hansung lean down but before he could be licked or kissed the body was knocked off of him and standing at his side was a very angry Wonho.  Hyungwon whimpered loudly causing Wonho's wild eyes to focus on his trembling form, "Omega, I should have known, you are okay sweet angel. I promise nothing else will happen to you, but hold on for me okay? Go inside and be with Kihyun. I will be there soon." Cool hands traced his forehead and his jawline cause some of the pain to lessen slightly now that he was near his alpha. "Yes alpha, I will go inside... please hurry." The smile he got made his heart flutter, "Good boy." The praise made him shiver with happiness before Wonho stood from him and turned on Hansung. Hyungwon slowly stood with much difficulty and made his way inside, seeing Kihyun already standing there looking worried. "Wonho told me to wait for you, come on, get in the office I will get ice and water." Hyungwon had the best of friends, he was so thankful, all he did was nod and give a weak smile as he followed the directions.

"You dare touch a mated wolf, I know you see his claim mark, I know you smell me on him so why touch him?!" Was all said through clenched teeth, Wonho narrowed his eyes at Hansung. The need to rip the wolf that dared touched his angel apart was very real, he felt the moment Hyungwon was in danger but he never thought Hansung would dare touch what clearly wasn't his. "I knew that little bitch was your's but he was just beggin..." Before he could finish what he was going to say, Wonho slapped him so hard across the face that he was knocked into the wall causing a dent in it. "Watch your fucking mouth, Hyungwon is mine, he would never. And clearly you need to learn respect so brace yourself Hansung, I am gonna make you pay." Wonho snarled and showed his teeth before launching himself at the other, making sure his message was fully taken.

It had been a full ten minutes before Wonho came back into the cafe, his knuckles were bloody but he looked to be alright, and he made his way to his perfect angel who was smelling more and more delectable by each passing moment. Walking into the room, Hyungwon smelled his mate, and all he could do was reach out and whine for his alpha. Kihyun looked slightly confused but Wonho gave him a gentle smile, "I will take good care of him." That seemed to appease the other as he stepped out of the room leaving the couple. Hyungwon whimpered loudly when his love was within his arm reach and then his hands were on his face, "I know angel, I know, but I refuse to take care of you here. My omega needs to be home where I can take you apart and knot you, I want you howling my name into the night. Tell me you want that to." Hyungwon's head bounced, "Please alpha please, take me home.. take me... I need your knot." Was all he could whimper out before he was wrapped in his alpha's arms and carried out the back, Wonho making sure they got home with no issues whatever. Hyungwon looked over his love's shoulder, seeing the bloody mess that is Hansung before he grinned and nuzzled closer into Wonho's amazingly perfect alpha scent.


	2. Raging Fire In Arms Reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon was hot, he still wasn't exactly sure what was happening to him, but he knew that being close to Wonho and touching him made some of the pain lessen but his body called out for the other wolf. Could he stop what was happening to him?

Hyungwon wasn't sure what was happening to him, he felt like his body was having a complete meltdown, he was in so much pain and there was something happening to his lower half that was confusing him also. All he really knew was when Wonho was touching him, it lessened the pain some, when he was talking to him made his body reach out for him. By the time Wonho got them both home, Hyungwon was a complete and total wreck, but the alpha never broke his stride until they were safely in the bedroom. Once he was on the bed, Hyungwon scrambled up until his head was reaching the pillows before reaching for his alpha. "Please Wonho.. I don't understand..." Wonho moved on top of him and captured his lips in a heated kiss, before slowly moving away from his lips but staying on top of him, Hyungwon was thankful because being this close with Wonho helped the pain.

"I know you don't love, and I am sorry that you have to find out this way, but I will explain okay. I need you to focus, can you be a good boy and do that?" Hyungwon's entire body sent sparks through him at the mention of being a good boy, he nodded his head and let out a whimper, "I will be a good boy, I promise alpha." He still wasn't sure what got him to say that but he felt his wolf roll inside at the thought of pleasing his alpha. "I know you will." Wonho purred against his lips before capturing them in a sweet kiss as a reward for being a good boy already. Hyungwon felt his wolf reaching for Wonho's but the mere touches he was getting was very pleasing with him. "You know how we talked about the changes your body will be making now that you are one of my kind," He paused and waited for Hyungwon's lust filled eyes focused on him and he got a nod. "Well being from the wolves, each of us carry a gene, we are either alphas, betas, or omegas..." Hyungwon's lips parted, "And I am an omega?" Wonho nodded his head, "Yes my pet you are, your body is preparing itself to be bred. Your body is craving a knot to fill it." That had his head spinning, he was never one to bend to someone's will but he felt his body craving Wonho's, he didn't understand completely but he licked his dry lips trying to figure out what is happening. "So I am the girl..." Wonho snorted slightly, "No gorgeous you are you, you are breathtaking and wonderful, you are just the one that when we decide to either have a pup or not.. you will carry it."

This was all new, this was entirely new, and a part of his brain was screaming that it wasn't right but something took over and he knew that his life wouldn't be that same again. It was terrifying but with how Wonho was looking at him like he was the most treasured thing in the entire world, made it alright. "So why am I so hot? And I feel... wet..." He muttered out, a bright red blush appearing on his cheeks. "Because pet, you are going into heat. Your tempting body is preparing itself to be taken and mated, the wetness is slick. To make taking you so much easier, it is okay my love. I promise you, but I think we have talked enough, your scent is becoming intoxicating with each passing moment." Hyungwon didn't care much for talking right know either, his body craved Wonho's in more ways than one, and he needed him deep within him. "Please Alpha, Please.. I need you, I want your knot..." Wonho growled against his lips and nodded his head, "I will give you what you need my Omega, I will take good care of you."

All he could do was whimper and arch against Wonho's strong body, he needed the pain to go away, and his wolf was letting him know that his love would take excellent care of him. He was barely aware of what was happening around him, all he could do was whimper in pain that he felt and his body felt like it was on fire, but Wonho made quick work of getting his omega's drenched clothes off of him causing the thinner of the two to groan loudly when his body felt the cool air of the room. His alpha captured his lips in a heated kiss as he slowly traced his fingers over his shaking body until landing on his entrance, breaking the kiss he didn't move away from his perfect lips, "Alright my sweet angel, we need to break your heat fast or your body will getting sick, I am going to prepare you quickly so I can give you what you need okay?" He sounded concerned for Hyungwon, who nodded his head and arched, "Please Wonho, I need you, make me feel better..." And with that he felt a long finger trace his entrance before slowly pushing into his heat.

His entire body felt like it was being electrocuted, his body craved Wonho, and he needed something thicker than his fingers that were preparing him. "Hurry Wonho.. hurry... I need your knot.. please.." He wasn't making sense, he didn't care at this point, he needed Wonho to make him feel better. He needed him, he needed his entire body. Seemed Wonho was just as desperate for him because he was quick to prepare before he was slowly pressing himself into the welcoming heat of his body. "Such a good omega for me, so beautiful so gorgeous, your body is welcoming. You are so wet for my angel, so perfect.." Was whispered against his ear, and all Hyungwon could do was wrap his body against Wonho's strong one and hold on for the ride. The wolf within was purring at the feel of his alpha praising him and the feeling of being full and having his alpha taking such wonderful care of him. "Al..Alpha please I need your knot. It hurts..." He whimpered against his lips, Wonho nodded and moved up so he could see the ecstasy cross Hyungwon's face.

"My perfect Omega, my perfect mate.." Wonho purred out as his thrusts got harder and all Hyungwon could do was scream his name into the Heavens as he orgasmed the first time, his member was still throbbing and hard but he felt some of the pain lessen greatly. He moved his body against Wonho's, now that he could think a bit better, he wanted to make sure his mate was feeling good and wanting him to feel cherished. "You fuck me so good Alpha, you fill me so full. I need your knot Wonho, I need you my mate." His hissed against his broad chest as Wonho sped up his throats, groaning his lover's name as he felt his knot swell. "It is coming my love, lay back, I want to see your face when you take my seed.. I need to breed you full." Hyungwon fell back nodding his head, "Breed my alpha, make me carry your pups." He whined out and then he felt it, Wonho grew bigger within and he felt pain but he could take it. He could take anything Wonho gave him and when his knot fully inserted itself within him, the Omega screamed out and cried for his Alpha as he orgasmed against his stomach for the second time.

He hissed slightly feeling a pull at his entrance but Wonho leaned down and kissed his lips gently, "You did so wonderful angel, you were so gorgeous, but you need sleep because this isn't over yet." Hyungwon felt the pull of sleep so he didn't argue, he purred softly as Wonho moved them to their sides so they could be comfortable while his knot went down. He felt his alpha's fingers trace over his skin lovingly, "Love you..." He muttered out before sleep over took him almost missing Wonho saying it softly back against his ear.

He awoke an hour later hot and needing his alpha, and Wonho took care of his mate like a good Alpha should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it!
> 
> You never know, maybe a part of the story will happen soon of little pups for the couple! <3


End file.
